1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolating apparatus which may be employed as an engine mount or the like to absorb vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among vibration isolating apparatuses employed as engine mounts or the like is one type of vibration isolating apparatus wherein a liquid chamber is divided by a partition into a plurality of small liquid chambers which are communicated through an orifice. In this type of vibration isolating apparatus. When a vibration occurs, a liquid is moved between the small liquid chambers through the orifice, whereby the vibration is absorbed by means of the fluid resistance of the liquid passing through the orifice.
In such a vibration isolating apparatus, when the frequency of vibrations becomes high, the orifice may be clogged or loaded with the liquid, and therefore it is preferable to provide a vibrating plate in order to absorb high-frequency vibrations by the vibration of this plate.
However, this vibrating plate undesirably prevents the occurrence of resonance of the liquid within the orifice at the time of generation of vibrations of extremely low frequency (20 to 30 Hz and very small amplitude (.+-.0.1 to 0.4 mm) such as those generated during idling of the engine, and this limits lowering of the dynamic scale factor, disadvantageously.